ObiWan you are
by xjedi.arix
Summary: ObiWanOC.. He goes on the mission of a lifetime during his apprentice years. He soon meets the fellow Jedi that would change his life forever...First Story EVER! CHAPTER 16 UP!
1. Chapter 1

I know I know I don't own it. George does!

Obi-Wan stood on the balcony...thinking...just thinking. He knew that this mission was the largest he had ever seen, he knew his performance would have to be top-notch.  
Know at 16, he had begun rebellion,. only small things, like staying up too late for Master Jinn. But he was good, he had always been careful to stay on the correct path.  
"Obi-Wan"  
" Yes Master I'm coming"  
" Is everything accounted for"  
" Yes Master"  
" Come on now let's get a move on"  
The master and padwan moved quickly down the stairs and across the small quarters.  
" Now Obi-Wan you will driving and I trust you have been practicing"  
" Well... some but"  
" You cannot lie to me, after you broke my light saber I trust you remember that?" said Qui-Gon with fatherly tint in his eyes.  
" Master, do you think that I'm, well too boring"  
" For a Jedi, boring is good." Laughed Qui-Gon They boarded the ship, yet again an odd feeling of " I hate flying" came over Obi-Wan.  
FLASH " Obi-wan Kenobi"  
" I'm sorr"  
" What are you doing in Siri's quarters"  
" Master I was jut talking to her"  
" Come with me"  
" Yes Master"  
" What were you doing in there"  
" Talking, master. I know the rules... AND I'm only 14. Do you believe I'm breaking the code just because I was in a friend's room, and she happens to be a girl?  
" You're older now."

Driving by yourself is depressing. At least obi-wan had decided that. It had to do with Siri, he had felt something for her, her knew he had. The were pulled apart two years ago and could only talk in lessons or training. During the first few miles, obi-wan decided he needed love again.

A/N My first story please only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITASISM!


	2. Meet Ari!

Our chick appears!  
I don't own it...but if I did... evil thoughts! 

_Why! Thought Ari.  
Master Marq made me go on this mission by myself, unless you count Qui-Gon and his golden boy!  
I've been sitting behind Obi-Wan for hours but he's been meditating, while driving, the whole time! I've heard others say he's "amazing". But he's been humming some traditional Tatooine song for 35 minutes! Why?_

She had been sitting behind Obi-Wan for a very long time. But he did notice, only slightly. Ari didn't know Obi-Wan had been informed about her coming along. She thought she was a "last minute: replacement of Siri Tachi's.

" Is the back of my head that intereting?"

" No, but your feathered hair is!"

" Obsessed with it?"

" Not yet but if you don't turn around i might become obbsessed!" laughed Ari

Obi-Wan stood up and walked towards Ari.

" Obi-Wan Kenobi."

" Aridine Aailiea Ry-Lyn."

" What did your parents ahve against you?"

" I've always wondered..maybe they wanted a girly-girl."

" They got a Jedi instead?"

" My grandfather was a Jedi. My family was afraid of my brother, Tars, being Force sensitive, instead _I_ was. What a deal! "

" I was 2 when I came to the Jedi council. You?"

" Three, why do you care?"

" I heard Master saying you've only been Adi-Gailia's apprentice for 11 years."

" Yes. So I'm 14 whats your point?"

" You're in the same area of study as me!'

" Why d'you think I'm on this trip!"

" Sorry If I offended you."said Obi-Wan standing up

" You didn't."

Ari stood up slowly...

Quietly Ari whispered into Obi-Wan's ear: "We'll be working closely Obi-Wan, don't be _intimidatated._


	3. Dark Past

Thanks for your reviews...I'll explain intimidated.

Qui-Gon was worried. Ari Ry-Lyn was the granddaughter of Count Dooku, his former master. He knew that rumors of Dooku's turn to the Darkside had been flying. Was she somewhat evil?  
Another thing worried him, Obi-Wan was 16 and Ari was fourteen. The thoughts of a more-than-friends-thing didn't cross his mind much, but they were still there.  
As Qui-Gon thought deeper, he realized he had not told Obi-Wan of her heritage. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan was a good boy and if she made any signs of being slightly " out of the light side" he would most likely shun her. Ari was well behaved but Marq had told Qui-Gon that she constantly asked about Dark Jedi. He tried to let these thoughts pass, but they wouldn't. He went to talk to Obi-Wan.

FLASHBACK "Elle, it's a girl"  
"Oh, Doctor Rossum-Lee, is she beautiful"  
" As beautiful as you, Lady Elle"  
A short plump nurse brought an 18in. 7 pound 5 ounce baby girl to Elle.  
"Oh...please bring in Talon"  
The baby's father stepped into the room; he moved his hands through his short blond hair. Stopping right before the bed.  
" She's... I can't even put words to it. Elle. She looks so much like you"  
" Do you have a name?" asked the nurse.  
" Aridine"  
" Please, Keenya, can you please leave for a moment." Asked Doctor Rossum.  
" Elle, talon. When you had your son Tars, as you know he was Force negative. But, Aridine, Aridine is not"  
A look of complete horror came over Elle's face.  
" No! No she WILL NOT BE LIKE MY FATHER! Not do the horrible things he did! LEAVE! GET OUT! MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A JEDI"  
" Lady! Calm down please you are still in need of rest"  
" Love, please she wouldn't have to"  
" Oh yes! Yes she would! And that stupid law! That stupid love-law that my father discarded, and broke. He hated me. HE HURT ME. It ruined his life! He killed my mother. SHE IS NOT GOING TO HAVE THAT LIFE!"

END FLASH

Tears streamed down Ari's face. When she had been in Naboo she went to the hospital of her birth. She had become famous there for her mothers actions. She had seen them. The first time she was moved by her mothers courage, she was only 7. The second time, scared, she was 11. And then last week, she had felt anger. Her mother hadn't wanted a Jedi. She wanted a female Tars! Ari's tears slowly moved to hated feelings toward her mother. She understood the dangers of this anger. So she went to meditate.

Qui-Gon Jinn walked slowly toward the door that led to the pilot's quarters. It was late and a simple pilot was not flying. But Obi-Wan was In pilot's quarters because of Ari.  
As he reached the door, he thought of what to say.  
" Oh Obi-Wan I'm sorry I forgot Ari's mother abused her and her grandfather is the infamous Count Dooku. And she will be your partner for the next three weeks!  
"Obi--Wan can take a lot." Thought Qui-Gon.  
He knocked twice.  
" Come in"  
Obi-Wan immediately stood up.  
" Sit. I there are things about Ari you might want to know"  
" Ok? Like what"  
" Well, you know Count Dooku"  
" Yeah"  
" That is her grandfather"  
" You're joking"  
" No Obi-Wan and it isn't funny, her mother abused her and she is very sensitive toward her past and I think you might want to know"  
Obi-Wan didn't say anything.  
" Like beating her"  
" Not exactly, more like neglected the short years she was home"  
" Is she dangerous"  
" I don't think so, just be cautious."

" Great, thought Obi-Wan, She's practically a Sith!"

A/N I hope its longer! Thanks for the reviews, this is a lot a lot at one time but if you're a little confuzzled don't worry because it will be gone over again! R&R 


	4. Love conquers all

Thanks for the reviews...I will make this as long as possible. For me anywayz! And LOST people...I'm using your Kate Sawyer " I never" game. Which I don't own! 

Obi-Wan didn't judge Ari but he had to be careful, Qui-Gon _was_ warning him about her. She didn't seem dangerous; she seemed like a slightly odd 14 year-old Jedi-in-training.  
Yet, her comment about being intimidated did make more sense now. Still deciding what to think of her, she knocked at his door.

" Oben Kenoben open the door it's me"  
" I don't know anyone named " Me" sorry"  
" Ha-ha." Ari opened the door and plopped on Obi-Wan's travel bed.  
" Ari I've had bad experiences with girls and me in the same room"  
" Are the quite the stories?" laughed Ari " No, now please I'm trying to relax, here. We'll be in Yano by tomorrow"  
" Don't be so stressed." Said Ari still on his bed.  
" Aridine Ry-Lyn please get off my bed. Or.. I'll"  
" What, hit me? Move me? Use the Force? Oh please I'd love to see that!" mocked Ari

" No but... fine. but be out by Midnight!"

" Yes ma'am, erm Sir." Laughed Ari "As long as you're in here, I am going to get to know the real Ari"  
" Why I'm not faking, oh my God you actually think that inside I'm sensitive"  
" No. But you'll get to know me too so. HA." A smile crept across Obi-Wan's face making Ari's stomach flip.  
_" That is NOT cute!"_ thought Ari, keeping that thought playing over and over and over in her head.  
" So how does it work?  
" See this? Its called Ruma, its non-alcoholic don't worry, I'll say something I've never done like, styled my hair, and if you have, you would take a drink. Got it?  
" I think so. I'll start. I've never...eaten chicken"  
" Really? That's sad." Laughed Obi-Wan taking a drink. " I've never...sung in public"  
Ari took a drink.  
" What did you sing"  
" That...is a secret." Blushed Ari. Obi-Wan had flashed that smile again.  
" I've never...broken any lightsaber at all"  
Obi-Wan took a drink.  
" I've never killed an animal"  
No one drank.  
Hours went by and they learned neither of them drank coffee (yet) both of them liked sports, running, swimming, laughing, dueling, being with friends, and teasing their masters.

It was way past midnight, they both didn't care. They were still up, crazy as ever.  
" I've never lost as limb." Laughed Ari " Me too!" both of them laughed for exactly two minutes. Ari falling on obi-Wan knocking him to the floor.  
They were both on the floor; Obi-Wan was close enough to count her eyelashes.  
Ari went to stand up.  
" Don't leave. You're too much fun." " Obi-Wan, I'm sorry it's late. And I'm tired. Plus...fine, only for awhile." Ari sat down by him. Then out of weariness laid down.  
They were close again. Ari wanted to kiss him. That's all that was flowing through her mind.

Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to say: _" Don't kiss me Ari. I want to wait until I know I can kiss you with a conscience" _Ari didn't need words, but his worked. She had fallen in love in one night. Yet she knew it would probably end painfully. But Aridine remembered a line from a play she had seen.

_"Love conquers all"_

Qui-Gon woke up early and he knew neither Ari not Obi-Wan would be up.

He went to Ari's room first. He found no Aridine! But he could guess where she was ...

Qui-Gon went up to Qbi-Wan's door, as he opened the door, the image of Obi-Wan and Ari, on the floor, dead asleep made him laugh. They _were_ teenagers, even though they happened to be padwans.

He awoke Ari first.

" So, did you have fun?"

Ari shot up from the floor and said:

" Ummm... No s-Sir I jsut fell asleep here."

" You're not in trouble young padwan, just don't be suprised at any extra running. You know the laws."

" But there are no laws against freindship."

" Oh no. Indeed we like freindship. Just, well you know the laws."

" Yes, Sir." Ari nodded and left the room to get re-dressed.

Qui-Gon was a little bit harsher with Obi-Wan.

" Master, nothing happened she came in here an-"

" No excuses, you are not in trouble. Yet I hope you remember the Siri accident?"

" Yes, Master."

" Do you not have any male freinds?"

" Many. They are all yonger than me, Master."

" Well, I see nothing against the Code happened so, just be _careful_."

" Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon left the room silently.

_" Nothing happened"_ thought Qui-Gon. _" Nothing at all."_

_A/N I ahve improved in my lengh but Im still getting there!_

_R&R _


	5. Yano

Sorry! Mastercontoro I lost ya... BUT I think you got my message. And I'm trying really hard to update fast but is STRESSIN' so y'all be paintent but...I will continue writin' LOL I DON'T OWN IT...and if there's a Fan fiction site why... 

Last night for Ari was a comming-to-terms-moment for her. She knew she had a crush on Obi-Wan, but that was a far as she'd let it go. For now at least.  
For Obi-Wan, he had fund what he wanted. A little peace, even thought she was far from heaven some days. She was... better than Siri in her lightness and much stronger. Of course the laws stood in the way, but he wouldn't like, go that far. He was just, friendly. Well okay he wanted a little bit more, but that still really didn't cross the line. Anyways, isn't friendship a type of love? It had to be for across the years more daring things have been done for friends than lovers.  
Not to forget Qui-Gon. It wasn't his worst fear and he and Tahl have had similar experiences with no dire consequences. But now he was on the verge of pledging his love for her. She had not hurt Obi-Wan, she had simply fallen asleep in his room. What they were doing before that didn't seem much of a bother.

The ship was entering Yano, a small-ungoverned planet, much like Ragoon-6.  
" Ari, Obi-Wan, we are now in Yano please get ready"  
" Both padwans stuffed their utility belts and rushed to the door of the ship, both fighting childishly to get of first.  
" Now see that opening in that trees go the"  
Both apprentices were off running towards the opening laughing and stumbling, Ari took the lead but Obi-Wan stayed close behind. In the end they tied, both falling to the ground of the opening, laughing like they've never laughed before.  
" Well, you did say we needed extra running." Laughed Ari as Qui-Gon entered the clearing.  
" Yes, Master. You did, now what is our mission. I'm afraid you never told us." Said Obi-Wan trying very hard not to laugh.

" We are trying to locate Count Dooku."

" What?" said Ari

" Ari forget your past and connect with the Force do not be angry with him."

" I'll try but I can't promise you anything."

" Lightsabers out."

" Okay Ari, go towards the palace. Second floor."

" Got it."

"Obi-Wan...same floor, but take a differnt route."

Obi-Wan nodded.

" And I'll meet you there."

They all left on their seprate paths. Ari going towards the palace from the side; Obi-Wan from the back;and Qui-Gon on his path, wherever that may be.

Ari crept along slowly, usuing the Force to guide her towards the correct window. She moved along groves of trees. A tall hooded man appeared in a window. She moved quickly behind a tree, he saw her.

" Behind the tree!" yelled a female voice.

Ari jumped out with her purple lightsbare dodging shots from Dooku's, fiends. Jumpnig around, and having the best skills she had ever seen herself show.

She brought her lightsaber up ready to strike, a man with a painted face and a dark black robe fell from a tree, cutting Ari across the stomach.

Ari gasped and fell to the forset floor.

Obi-Wan was on climbing acrsss the ledge of the window of the second floor. He looked down and saw Ari crumble to the. Qui Gon was almsot to the window, he saw it too.

" No! No No No No No!" screamed Obi-Wan " Im going down there."

" No Obi-Wan stay up here. I'll go."

Qui -Gon made an amazing jump from the second floor of the palace. The robed man had disapeared, Qui-Gon wiped out the rest of the enemy.

Ari moaned, bringing hope to Qui-Gon.

" Don't worry Aridine, you'll be all right." Qui-Gon said while picking up her limp body.

He quickly wrapped her torso and hoped she would survive. Lucklily the Robed figure missed his target a little,and wasn't deep enough to take her life.

She couldn't stay here, the enemy was _possibly _here. She had to go back. He rushed to teh ship and told the pilot to take her back, and keep care of her.

" Yes Sir." he replied

Qui -Gon rushed back, he still had a mission to fufill. He ran through teh open tree groves at top-notch speed. He used a huge amount of Force to burst himself up to the first floor.

" She might make it if she gets back fast enough."

_" I'll kill him,_ thought Obi-Wan. _" Even if she dies, even if we're sepertaed for some other reason than death. I'll kill him. Even if we always stay friends and nothing more. I'll kill him."_

The master and apprentice broke through the window silently, and jumped into the poshest place they had ever seen.

Obi-Wan tried to be cheery: " Non-goverment, eh?"

" I guess." sighed Qui-Gon

They crept along the hallway, searching for any signs of Dooku.

BAM! Dooku falls from an unknown place in the celling and pulls out his red lightsaber.

" Two young Jedi, I seem to remember there was 3." laughed Dooku evilly.

" Obi-Wan.." Said Qui-Gon warningly

" She's your granddaughter, how could!" spit Obi-Wan

" I warned you Obi-Wan!" whispered Qui-Gon

" Please out your weapons down, I don't want any for casulatlies to occur."

Both brought them up higher.

" Fine then, your way."

They fough Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan switching back-to-front on the old Sith. At first Dooku's power held the fight but soon two-against-one starting tiering the old man.

" And yes she is my granddaughter. But killing her was another Jedi's plan."

" That was no Jedi! That was Sith!" spit Obi-Wan

They fighting continued they were now on a balcony, finnaly Qui-Gon knocked him unconsious.

" Obi-Wan, RUN!" yelled Qui-Gon

Obi-Wan turned around to see a small little fire heading towards dynamite. They ran towards the edge of the balcony and jumped, landing in a pool. They swam frantically, and jumped out and ran like hell. Jumping over fallen logs and then they realized. Ari and the pilot had the ship.

They found shelter in a small cave of from teh palce 100 meters away... KABOOM they saw pices of marble fly into the air and dust and fire engulf everyhting around them, except for the cave.

Qui-Gon had pulled out his comlink and was explaining his situation to another Jedi.

" That was lucky."

" Yes it was. There sending a ship."

" Is Ari okay?"

" She hasn't arrived. She was pretty cut open but she's strong and it didn 't hit and fatal organs."

" I hopre so. How long will it take."

" Well we wern't at lightspeed and they are..with faster ships. I would say, a day tops."

They only had to slep overnight and the next morning Jedi Master Mundi appeared with a large speeder.

They left back to Courasant , hoping Ari had survived.

A/N Yea I know PHantom Meance pre- now you nkow why Obi-WAn cut Darth mAul in half! HA lol well this one is long ( ithink) R&R AND if your confused. The female voice will become a character. And Ari will be O.K


	6. Angst!

* * *

I don't own it... but I do own Ari!  
MWHAAAAAAAAAA Obi-Wan felt like it had been forever since her had seen Ari, her long flowing white blond hair and crystalline eyes. She was in the hospital, and Obi-Wan had finally gotten out of classes to see her.  
Obi-Wan walked into the hospital, he saw her right away, the blood gleaming through the bandages, and he hated to see her so hurt.  
" Hello, Ben." Mumbled Ari " Ari! I'm so glad you're okay"  
" I was lucky"  
" Yes you were." Laughed Obi-Wan " Finally get out of classes"  
" Yea, it's pretty damn boring all the time though"  
" I know, but I would rather be there and progressing then here and just, laying waiting for pain reliever"  
" You're strong, you'll be out in a few days"  
" I sure hope so, I don't want to fall to far behind"  
" Ari, you can't fall behind"  
" Nice compliment." Laughed Ari 

" Well, I got to go..I'm sorry!"

" No..umm please cough stay here for a while longer"  
" Hmmm, you stayed when I asked you so, I guess"  
Obi-Wan got comfortable in a chair"  
" God, hospitals sure do know comfort!" said Obi-Wan sarcastically " I know, I can't breath in these sheets"

The friends continued alughing, and being happy in each other's company.

* * *

Qui-Gon had been summoned to the Jedi Council.  
" Oui-Gon Jinn, you and Marq should here this information." Said Master Windu 

" I and Master Marq?

" Yes, because, it is about Aridine's grandfather, he wants Ari"

Marq stepped up from her seat, her red spiky hair looked like fire above her head.

" Non! Not my padwan, he cannot try to murder her and then..then want to take 'er"

" Exactly, there's something more to this" . That is why you are here, you and Marq will go back to Yano and do your job"

" What about Ari and Obi-Wan." Said Qui-Gon sternly

" The Council can watch over them and they are well behaved"

" But... Ari is still in ze hospital and when she get's out ze will want to be taught"

"Lessons from all of the council, she will get." Said Yoda

"Yes, Master." Said Marq and Qui-Gon.

" You both will leave tomorrow" Both stepped our of the room and Qui-Gon spoke up first.

" Marq, we will be working closely together, I don't know anything about you"

" Maquine Elliot Endu. Age 29, height 5'8", Master was the great Mace Windu himself"

" Impressive." Laughed Qui-Gon " Qui-Gon Jinn. Age 31 height 5'11". Master was Count Dooku"

" Small world"

" I know"

Back in the hospital...

" I have an idea."

" What?"

Okay I'm gonna say any word and you say the first thing that comes to your mind."

" Got it, Kenoben."

"Bubble."

" Bath."

"Clean."

"Soap."

" Mop."

"Sweep."

"Dust."

" Sneeze."

"Tissue."

" Soft."

" Warm."

"Cozy."

" Fireplace."

" Crackling."

" Late night."

" Winter."

"Cuddling."

" Love."

" Laws."

" Unfair."

" Jedi."

" Lighsaber."

"Dangerous."

" Love." laughed Ari

" Excitment."

" Joy."

"Pain."

" Suffering."

" Soap opera!" laughed Obi-Wan

" Tears."

" Wet."

" Rain."

" Umbrella."

" Rainbow."

" Beautiful."

" Flowers."

" Hospital!" laughed Ari.

" Well, good night Ari." said Obi-WAn, still laughing as he got up.

" Bubble to hospital!" laughed Ari as Obi-Wan left the room.

That night... Ari had a dream...

_" Mom" yelled a tall auburn 10 year old.  
_

_" What Acaia." laughed, what looked like an older Ari!  
_

_"Keane is all over my room... messing it up!"_

_" He's not even one yet!"_

_" So!"_

_The woman shook her head and laughed._

_The dream suddenly went to a tall handsome Jedi he had short light brown hair, an was wearing a black tunic. He was talking to Obi-Wan! Except he was older and had a beard and longer hair._

_ Soon the mysteroius Jedi was kissing a woman in a multi-colored dress on a beautiful balcony. There he was again with her, bu his hair was longer and, the woman was pregnant!_

_ The next image scared Ari, the Jedi killed Mace Windu!_

_Emporer Palpatine was definitly evil, and the myseroius Jedi had joined him!_

_Pretty soon Obi-Wan and the mystery Jedi were fighting on a lava planet!_

_The image swithced to a machine-man, with an eerie voice._

_The Jedi's woman had given birth to twins, whom she named Luke and Leia._

Ari woke up suddenly.

Had she had a preminition? Or was the medicine getting to her?

Ari looked over and saw Obi-Wan.

" What the hell are you doing here?" whispered Ari

" I was walking by adn you screamed."

" You were walking around, Ari looked at a clock, at 2:47 in the morning."

" Yes." laughed Obi-Wan

" Liar. You came to see me!" teased Ari

" Maybe I did!" laughed Obi-Wan.

" Obi-Wan, I had a weird dream."

" Well since you screamed I would have guessed so!"

Ari explained the dream to Obi-Wan, who was jsut as confused.

" Was the Jedi, someone here now?"

" No, I haven't seem him before. But it looked like he was your padwan."

" But he went evil."

" It was just a dream."

"I guess..."

" So why were you walknig?"

" Couldn't sleep."

" Your room is on floor 7."

" Fine. I was coming to see you."

" Ha!"

" I'm worried about you."

" That's sweet, and slightly disturbing." laughed Ari

Ari sat up in her bed, straining to see Obi-Wan, she clapped and turned on the light.

" Fun."

" Very, sometimes I turn them off and on when I'm bored."

" You're looking good."

" I get out tomorrow."

" Yay!" laughed Obi-Wan

" Yes I know. So... "

" You have beautiful eyes."

" Thank-you?"

" I've never noticed how much more green they were than blue."

" That's weird. Everyone notices!" laughed Ari

Obi-Wan blushed.

" That was retarded."

" Not really... it was nice. I don't get a lot of nice things said to me."

" Why?"

" I don't know."

" Ari.. I really li-"

A nurse came into the room, she looked elderly.

" What are you doing here, get out."

" Umm yea I'll go now."

Obi-Wan turned and sprinted.

" Boys." laughed the maid.

A/N Obi-Ari angst! Marq and Qui? It's all very confusing now ain't it? I hope you didin't get lost at the game part...its fast words!


	7. SHORT ghost tears

I will try update faster.  
I DO NOT OWN it Thnaks ya'll for your reviews...get ready for drama. This chapter is extremely sad...I hope y'all don't die...KIDDING it is also short but I couldn't put it on the last chapter so its supposed to be short...but it's important. No flames for slightly Christian themes...please

Ari woke up. Simply she was excited to get out of the hospital. Finally! She had waited so long, she needed to feel the lightsaber in her hand.  
The lights were dim " It must be really early" she thought.  
The girl stood up she saw Obi-Wan, Marq, and Qui-Gon. Why were they crying?  
" Hey guys... who died?" she laughed How could they have not heard her?  
" Hello"  
Ari turned around, and saw it. Her limp body, trying to be resuscitated. Tears rolled down her face. How could she have died? How? She started sobbing as she saw Obi-Wan comforted by his master.  
" Why now?" sobbed Obi-Wan And Marq's eyes, oh Marq's eyes. She knew what she was thinking.  
She spoke : " Damn the Force. She was so young." Cried Marq " No!" screamed Ari She would never see her greatest battles, raise a padwan, and see the meanings of her dreams. But mostly, she yearned to kiss Obi-Wan, yearned to feel his lips against hers.  
How could this happen!  
She was healthy and ready to leave!  
The old maid came into the room.  
" Her wounds opened up last night. She was infected"  
Obi-Wan was raging , yet still holding his head.  
" WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK ON HER? WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP WATCH? WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HER DIE!" Obi-Wan had exploded.  
" Wait"  
A blip of life came from Ari Ari felt pain, was this good?  
The blip left.  
And came back again.  
And left It came back stronger... but soon went weak.  
Ari ghost fell to the floor... and felt herself dying.  
" Obi..." she mumbled It was fuzzy, she would do anything to live.  
She had heard about something from a friend, like his name was God, and was related to the Force. But God had benefits, so said her friend, that you could talk to him, and he could help you.  
Ari prayed:  
" God please I can't die right now! I have life to live"  
The fuzziness came in and out, sometimes it was perfect vision sometimes it was black.  
She tried to help herself live.

But a question entered her mind... who had opened the wouds?

A/N I know I know how could I. But this is important and this IS NOT THE END!  
It is SUPPOED TO BE SHORT NO FLAMES FOR CHRISTIAN THEMES 


	8. Secrets

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS...and mastercontoro...I'm not done with school and I don't know all grammar things but I'll try my best! 

Qui-Gon had left the hospital praying that young Ari would make it through. He didn't even have to guess who opened the wounds, of course it was Count Dooku, who else?  
But in all respects, he still had to leave her and his own padwan to find this monster.  
He desperately wanted to find him, but he had to get rid of his anger towards him, for he would be facing him.

Marq had long wished to go on a trip with Qui-Gon but now was NOT the best time. Her apprentice was dying, and she had to go bring the man that caused her this pain to justice! It was a lot of pressure and emotions, but not as much, not nearly as much, as when she had to tell Ari that her family had been killed in a planet destruction.  
Marq knew many things haunted Ari's past, she just hoped that the young teenager could handle it all, if she survived.

Obi-Wan had not left the hospital, he cared to much about Aridine Aailiea Ry-Lyn to just leave her alone, even during death.  
Obi-Wan promised himself he would tell Ari his true feeling if she ever got well again. To tell her he loved her would set him free. He had only acted upon silly teen lust with Siri.  
She looked painfully still among those white sheets, but she was sleeping and the doctors had managed to keep her breathing. The cut had enlarged and she would have to have surgery. Obi-Wan remembered what they had said:  
" Good thing she's a Jedi! If she would to ever have kids, all of this future surgery would come undone and by the third child BAM! She'd be the Force"  
The doctors had laughed, Obi-Wan didn't find Ari dying funny.

" You look much better." Whispered Obi-Wan

I feel good today." Mumbled Ari

" What time is it" " 7:02 a.m"  
" I should have slept in." joked Ari

" You've been sleeping since 7"  
Ari now noticed her hand in Obi-Wan's.  
" I like you being here, Ben"  
" Well, I wouldn't be anywhere else"  
" My whole life I was treated pretty much like crap, but you seem to like being nice." Ari said mixed between pain in her stomach and laughing.  
" There's nothing about you I could criticize"  
" Don't suck up I'm not that rich"  
The loudness made Ari go into a fit of deep crop coughs.  
They kept each other feeling optimistic.

* * *

Marq and Qui-Gon boarded a medium sized ship, they each had there own rooms and the mission , at the moment, didn't seem to hard. The silver ship flew gracefully off into the sunset.  
" Hello Marq"  
" Aye"  
They laughed, they had been childhood friends, and were finally reunited.  
" Remember when I kissed you in that ceremony!" laughed Qui-Gon 

" How could I forget! You weren't in trouble because you were 5!" laughed Marq

Memories, memories. Each one brought them closer together, they did not forget they had once been lovers.

" Marq, I want you to know that I still, well care about you"

" Dido"

" Marq I really..." Qui-Gon didn't finish his sentence. Marq stood up on her tip-toes and gracefully kissed Qui-Gon. He didn't reject her but joined her. Qui-Gon placed his hands on Marq's teeny hips and they peacefully kissed until they felt no evil could separate them. Qui-Gon pressed Marq against the wall of his chamber, kissing down her neck.  
They shed their robes and fell into bed.

* * *

Ari was tired, she had started falling asleep.  
" Goodnight." Whispered Obi-Wan As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he whispered:  
" I love you Aridine." 

Obi-Wan didn't know that Ari had heard him, but maybe, just maybe, it was better that he did not know.

He stayed there all morning, but had to leave for classes. Qui-Gon being gone didn't help Obi-Wan much, for now all his friends were gone, dead, or ill!

During classes he barely paid attention, which got him in trouble. He practiced mroe often and visited for at least five hours each day.

Finally, Ari had the surgery. It was a 2 hour long surgery and the doctors thought it would take about 3 days to heal.

" Ben I'm finally getting out of here!"

" I know!" laughed Obi-Wan hugging her

" I feel great, and someone is guarding my room, just in case."

" Good." sighed Obi-Wan

Ari suddenlt became silent.

" Obi-Wan...erm... last night, I.. I heard you."

Obi-Wan blushed scarrlet.

" Ari...I...well, I meant it Ari."

" Obi-Wan Kenobi you know the laws, and..."

" Ari I know! But I don't care!"

" Ben, I do really love you, but...I have a whole career ahead of me,a nd so do you!"

" We could keep it a secret."

" But we woudl beliving a lie. I don't know if I could do that!"

" But it would be worth it"

" I know." Ari kissed Obi-Wan lightly

Obi-Wan had to leave to head to classes. Ari sat silently, thinknig about how she _did_ love him.

So it began, slowly and notknowing where it would lead. The greatest romances begin in the shadows.

* * *

Gui-Gon woke up to see bright red hair. Something that usually didn't grace his eyes when he woke up. 

_ " Okay, so Marq is in my bed. That doesn't mean anything, right?" _thought Qui-Gon, even thought he kenw what had happened.

He woke Marq, who quickly got dressed, as usual., they acted as it nothing had happened.

Qui-Gon was driving.

" We're coming up on a resting place, Naboo."

" Got it, Qui."

Marg hadn't called him that froa very long time. Many things from the past had now come to the surface

* * *

_ Love is like warm light from a perfect summer day,_

_ once you feel it, you can't stay away._

_ And the moment it's cold,_

_ you run on inside._

_ But the next tiem it's out,_

_ you'll find your way back,_

_ to the warmth and the love,_

_ and when you crack,_

_ and the rain won't stop falling,_

_ and the sun keeps on stalling,_

_ when it finally appears,_

_ yet again you feel no tears._

_ So love is like warmth from an afternoon sun,_

_ the sun is always in the sky,_

_ but sometiems it's just passed by._

A/N So we're finally getting there! I sucka t poetry, so, no flames for that!_  
_


	9. Angst& Death

Thanks for y'all reviews and i need the "development" for someones death so...yeah R&R! 

Marq and Qui-Gon ran among the swamps. They had been out in the forests of Chi for 3 hours. No enemies had appeared, nor Count Dooku.

" Marq!" yelled Qui-Gon

A hooded figure, but not the same the one Ari had faced, jumped from what seemed like thin air and challenged Marq. They circled each other. Marq struck first, aiming for his waist. Their lightsabers clashed. Qui-Gon joined the fight. Together they kept the figure pretty much under control.

" Who are you?" yelled Marq

The figure stopped and pulled down his hood.

" Talon Ry-Lyn."

" Aridine's father?"

" Yes. But of course you told her I was dead, Marquine."

" Don't you dare call me that Talon!"

" What? Do you not remember the summer on Telos?"

" That was differnet, I ended up killing Elle, which was my duty."

" I hated you for that but now I realize that you, a Jedi hated Elle."

" I did not hate nor will I ever!"

" That is hard for me to believe, Marq."

" Are you worknig for Dooku?"

" My father-in-law yes I am."

" I could feel the Darkside around you the momment you dropped." said Qui-Gon sternly

" Fine then. If you wish to fight this will loose you your ticket to Dooku."

" Marq, wait."

" I don't trust him, Qui."

* * *

Ari was fully recovered and going to classes as usual. She had turned 15 and in two weeks Obi-Wan would be 17. The pain of fighting of her feeling for Obi-Wan was getting harder. Espically in front of the Counsel... 

Obi-Wan had the same problems. Except that he could keep his emotions to himself better. Yet he was lacking in control when he was asked questions.

Obi-Wan was in his chambers.

" Obi-Wan get out her right now."

" Siri?"

" No! It's Ari and we're going swimming!"

" Why?"

" I'm having a party for you."

" My birthday is in a week and it's only you."

" I'm exciting." said Ari opening his door

" Apprently you know the password."

" 7703387."

" Come in."

" C'mon we're friends and there's a pool outside okay!" laughed Ari

_I wish we were more._ Thought Obi-Wan

" Fine."

* * *

Marq did not trust the sly Talon Ry-Lyn. 

She struck his shoulder.

They started the battle. Qui-Gon and Marq were too much for Talon. But Marq could not deliver the lethal strike.

" I can't do it Qui."

" Why.. what?"

" I.. I just can't I already killed his wife and he is Ari's father."

" He is evil Marq."argued Qui-Gon

" Please you kill him."

Qui-Gon stared at the mortally injured Talon Tarsurus Ry-Lyn.

He killed him as painless as possible.

They had to make camp. They settled for a small cave in the thick if the forests of Chi.

_Don't panic._ Thought Marq. Her mind was fighting.

_You're a week late._

_Sometimes that happens to women._

_Just leave the Jedi know!_

_Im NOT pregnant._

_Oh deal with it you are._

_I can't be..._

_Really?_

Marq started crying. She knew very well she was pregnant. Should she tell Qui-Gon?

Or should she have an abortion, but Jedi were pro-life. She knew this was the end, for her and Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon didn't deserve this...

" What was that?" whispered Qui-Gon

Both pulled out their lightsabers.

It was a message from Dooku.

The hologram read :

_Marq and Qui-Gon._

_ Leave now from this place or else a padwan willl be " missing."_

_ Oh and Marq, you are not pregnant._

_Dooku laughed._

_I made you believe you were!_

" Marq?Did he really?"

" That doesn't matter! HE's not bluffing we need to get back to Corrasant, Obi-Wan is in danger."

" I feel it too."

The Jedi knew they should stay but they were still masters over their padwans, and they needed their help.

* * *

The pool was was huge and curled around the balconies and bulidings.. Other apprentices were swimming too. 

" Free time?"

" I guess."

They found a secluded spot below Obi-Wan's balcony.

" Cool, the pool's lit up."

" Hey look Siri and Bant and fighting!"

They both laughed as Bant was dunked under by Siri.

" Hey when I came to your door you thought I was Siri."

" She used to visit alot, I guess I forgot."

" Frogot about me."

" Ari, I can't do this anyome!" yelled Obi-Wan

" Do what?"

" This! This pretending this being all fakey and forgetting how we really feel."

Ari pulled her self up to sit on the side of the pool.

" I know. But..."

KABOOM! A huge explosion blew up most of the pool. Anyone that wasn't hurt of killed pulled out their lgihtsabers, lighting up the dust and smog.

" Obi-Wan!" yelled Ari

He wasn't drownded and their his body wasn't anywhere, he was just gone!

Ari tried to sense him... she sensed danger. And Dooku!

She sped towards the streets, not bothering to dry of or change clothes.

" I'm coming with!" yelled Siri

Ari stopped.

" No Siri it's Dooku and this isn't your problem."

" I don't care Obi-Wan is my friend!"

" And he's my padwan." Said Qui-Gon appearing from an alley.

" Qui-Gon is Marq alright?"

" She's fine now I have an idea where he is."

They followed him as he ran.

" Where?"

" The Council."

" Why the hell would he be there?"

" It's safe and he senses you."

" You mean you."

" No Ari, he senses you are coming."

" That's weird." said Siri

" No crap."

* * *

Marq had gotten to him first. He was bleeding from his head and stomach. 

Dooku was nowhere in sight.

" Obi-Wan!"

" No...loo- up."

It would be too late.

" I have to kill the boy, Marq." said Dooku calmly

" Never."

" Stupid but coruageous."

She fought well, but she could not take him. Marq died where she had belonged, the Jedi council.

Obi-Wan saw her final breath.

_Ari!_ Thought Obi-Wan as he fell unconsious.


	10. We await the return

MWHAHAHHAHAHA I KILLED MARQ! No I'm kidding I feel really bad about that but... I had to... Yeah so enjoy and the angst will finally be over in this... maybe... R&R 

It was painfully bright when Obi-Wan woke up. He was in the hospital wing of the Jedi temple.

" Hey" Obi-wan looked up and saw Ari. She had never looked more beautiful, with her long white blonde hair and crystalline eyes.

" How are the rest of them?"

" Two died, 20 in the hospital"

" I'm so sorry...about Marq... I"

" She is one with the Force now, Obi"

" Spoken like a true Jedi." Laughed Obi-wan " You've been out for 3 days"

" Did I miss the burning"

" No, it's today at noon when you get out of this asylum!" laughed Ari

" Hey.. Marq was your Master what will they do now?"

" Adi Gallia said she would prudly take me in."

Obi-wan smiled weakly.

Ari stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

It was noon and Jedi were arriving to pay their tributes to Marqine. They laid her body on the wood. 

Ari stood with her hood over her head. She was holding in tears. This was the woman who raised her and taught her everything she knew. No matter how long Ari knew Adi Gallia, it would never be the same.

Obi-wan came up silently behind Ari.

He stared at her and she looked back at him.

" She would want be to move on."

" I know your strength Ari... you'll be able to."

" But what If I can't? What if i-"

" No if's Ari... you'll be okay. And anyway you've still got me!" laughed Obi-Wan quietly

The flames were know dancing over the young Jedi's body.

* * *

Ari soon left on a 2-year mission with her new master. The mission was to track down a possible sith apprentice. Darth Maul. The mission falied and they were know returning to Courrasant. Ari had never been more excited to see her " friend". 

" Chill!" laughed Adi

" I haven't seen him in two years, Master!"

" Ah... I see."

" He saw her die."

" Now enough of that!"

" Yes, Master."

The elevator stopped and Adi Gallia and Ari stepped out to see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wna awaiting them.

" Obi-Wan!"

Ari ran up to him and hugged him like she owuld never let him go.

" I heard the mission failed...I wondered if you had survived!"

" Well, I'm here aren't I?"

The two friends stopped hugging and turned to their masters, pleading them to catch-up with each other. They gave in.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Ari ran to a deserted wing in which they could view all of Courrasant. 

" It's always so beautiful."

" So are you."

Ari turned around, three years had made much differrence. Both of them were full grown adults, if you count adulthood as when you turn 18. Ari was 18, Obi-Wan 20.

" I never stopped thinking about you, Ari." said Obi-Wan with a note in his voice Ari ahd never heard before.

" If bothered my studies... I-I couldn't sleep without thinking about you. Qui-Gon didn't know what was wrong. It was driving me insane... Ari I-"

" Obi-Wan... we will be expelled from the Jedi order... disgraced forever! I coudn't do that! I have told you that!"

Obi-Wan was getting angry. " Don't you tell me you didn't think about me!"

" Not that way! I..."

They were both on the verge of tears, and fuming.

" Ari! I can't live without you!" yelled Obi-Wan as he walked slowly towards the window.

" People don't really talk like that."

" But that's how they think. Ari tell me the truth."

Ari was crying freely. She didn't like pressure.

" I..."

Obi-Wan wasn't waiting anymore for the answer. He walked back towards her...and did what he had always _needed_, not wanted to do. He kissed Ari deeply. She couldn't resist. Something was telling her to stop... but Ari disconnected with that part of her and wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's neck, kissing him roughly.

They let go, but not for long. This time Obi-Wan pushed Ari up against a wall and kissed slowly down her neck.

Ari giggled. Something, untill now, she had never been able to do.

" Come with me." grinned Obi-Wan. They ran down a hallway and up many flights of stairs.

Obi-Wan had never typed in his password so quickly.

" Oh..Obi-Wan...Oh my God."

Obi-Wan laid her on his bed. ( And since this is K+ I will leave them have some privacy)

Ari woke up the next morning, wondering why her back was so heavy. And then she remembered last night. She smiled and then realized her situation.

To make things worse Obi-Wan's comlink started going.

"Obi-Wan."

" Mmmm..."

" Obi-Wan!"

" Mmmmm...what?"

" Your pants are beeping and im suffocating here."

" Oh ... yes sorry about that!" Obi-wan rolled over offf Ari and fell onto the floor.

Ari laughed quietly, but then started to laugh hysertically as Obi-wan pulled on his pants and grabbed his comlink.

" Ken laugh Kenobi here"

Ari had to contain herself for the sake of her carrer.

" Yes...no yes of course, yes Master."

" Ari get your clothes on and run as far as you can in the other direction."

" I reckon Qui-Gon is comming."

" Yea."

Ari quickly got dressed and kissed Obi-Wan on her way out. As she was running...

" Ari...up early you are."

Ari stopped dead in her tracks.

" Hello Master Yoda."

" Going, where are you."

" Oh... I don't know actully."

" Don't know you do... odd that is." laughed Yoda

" Im sorry Master ...but I should be going."

Ari ran to her quarters.

The next morning it all came crashing down for Ari. Sh was pregnant. One time and she was pregnant.

The council found out...everyone except Obi-Wan.

... They made her belive she had died. But she hadn't.

Thanks to Yoda, Ari wasn't expelled, nor was Obi-wan. you see... Yoda forsaw the future of Obi-wan ( but not when Anikan went evil), and knew that he was needed. He also had seen Ari's future. It was a danger, knowing obi-Wan mgiht find out the truth. The council hated lying to the young padwan. But... love... love was forbidden.

Epilouge:

Nine mothns later Ari... excuse me River ( her new identity) gave birth to a daughter, Acaia.

River went back to her home planet of Alderann, and became the total oppiste of a Jedi, a politician.

A/N I twist I turn I don't know how you will like this chapter ..i will continue the story starting around the time AOTC starts...please no flames... R&R

* * *


	11. Don't panic Don't sell death sticks

Ok... I kinda went off on new idea.. so this is about 15 years later/ yes I know a long time but it takes place during AOTC and Ari " River" is a Alderan(n) senator. I don't know how to spell Alderan(n) so... please excuse that/. ENJOY! R&R

" Senator I suggest you consider getting married. If you and Senator Organa finally got married and stopped messing around you would and unstoppable force."

" Im sorry Chancellor but you cannot make me marry. Also, why do you care?"

" You are new to politics and having a planet ruled by a married couple, well the power would

be endless."

" I do not wish to be a dictator. Our counrty is ruled fairly."

" So you do not wish to marry Bail Organa?"

_As long as Obi-Wan Kenobi lives I will never marry Bail Organa. _Thought River.

" Is there, someone else?"

River froze. _He knows. He's always known. This is a trap. Oh my God... what should I do._

_ Don't panic. He's not a Sith lord or anything._

"Of course not! I just... don't wish to be married."

" Well on other matters, for the reason I brought you here. Will your daughter, Acaia, we going into politics?"

" No."

Chancellor Palpatine coughed.

" W-What?"

" I said she is not going to be a senator or anything else political."

" Well, then this meeting is closed. Thank you Senator River."

* * *

" Anikan I want you to understand when we got here it wasn't for you to reunite with Senator Padme." 

" Im sorry Master last time I checked there weren't any laws againtst freindship."

" Watch your mouth. You should go to bed. I have some bussiness to attend to."

" Bussiness?"

Obi-Wan smiled. " Yes now don't worry about me I'll be back later."

Anikan sighed. " Yes Master."

Obi-Wan had enver been so excited before. Just a couple weeks ago he had gotten the letter that changed everything. Ari was alive. But it told what had become of her and how she was in a bad situation with marrige. The letter waas risky and so was him going to meet her.

He came to a white door and knocked.

A tall auburn haired girl answered.

" Mum theres a Jedi in our doorway."

River came to the door quickly. She hadn't seem to age much, and neither would have Obi-Wan except of course for his beard...

" Mum can I go out tonight?"

" Yes be back by 11:00."

Acaia flew out the door and River welcomed Obi-Wan in.

They flew into each others arms.

" I was so scared when I contacted you."

" I couldn't believe you were alive."

They disconnected.

" Sit. I'll get coffee."

" Remember when we didn't drink coffee." laughed Obi-Wan.

" Yes! But apparently when you get older..." smiled River

" I think someone knows, Ben."

" Who?"

" Never mind I.."

" No who?"

River turned around from facing the counter.

" The chancellor."

Obi-Wan coughed.

" What?"

" He was pressuring me to marry Bail Organa. Plus he asked if there was 'someone else'."

" Are you sure?"

" 95 positive."

* * *

Chacellor Palpatine was sitting in his office. He didn't know for sure who was interferring with his plan. He needed River to amrry Bail so that Acaia would be easier to lure. But, he had sensed a jedi-like strength in River and there was someone who was giving her that strength. He needed to find out who the mystery man is.

* * *

" C'mon Ellie!" laughed Acaia 

Her friend Ellie MacDowei was fiddling with he robes.

" Get in the elevator!"

" Well sorry I'm not as fast as a Jedi like you are!"

Ellie jumped into the elevator.

" So where are we going?"

" That one resteraunt."

" You're so descriptive!"

Both girls laughed.

The elevator stopped at Level 7.

A tall handsome padwan learner stepped into the elevator.

Both girls tried hard to supress gigles.

He noticed them.

" What?"

" Nothing!" said Acaia

The laughed again.

" Have you not seen a Jedi before?"

" Well of course I have! There was one at my door when I left!" laughed Acaia " I'm Acaia."

" Anikan."

Ellie's mouth dropped open.

" Skywalker?"

" No I'm Panikan Flystaker!" laughed Anikan

" I'm Ellie, Ellie MacDowei."

He nodded to them.

It stopped at Level 11.

Bail Organa entered.

" Acaia! Your mother let you out this late?"

" Umm... yeah."

" I see."

He got off at Level 12.

" He should have taken the stairs!" laughed Anikan

" Would you like to come eat with us?"

" I'm sorry. My Master would kill me."

" Oh well nice meeting you."

Ellie and Acaia left the elevator

" Ace that was weird."

" When you say weird you do mean ' damn who's the idiot that said Jedi shal not love'."

" Exactly!" laughed Ellie

They walked into a large night club/ resteraunt.

" Ace! Ellie!" A tall dark haired man walked up to them.

" Who are you?"

" Marco!"

Acaia eyed him. She sensed danger.

" Sorry, don't know any Marco's."

Marco cracked his neck.

" Well. Would you like to but some death sticks?"

" No." laughed Acaia

" You don't want to sell me death sticks."

" I don't want to sell you death sticks."

They walked away laughing at the fact he listened to Acaia.

" I swear you're a Jedi."

" I am not trust me."

* * *

" Master where are you going?" 

" For a drink!" smiled Obi-Wan

He walked to the counter and sat.

" Do you wanna but some death sticks?"

" You don't want to sell me death sticks."

" I don't want to sell you deaht sticks."

" You want to go home and rethink your life."

" I want to go home and rethink my life."

* * *

" Senator River." 

River bowed.

" Are you prepared for your trip?"

" Of course Chancellor."

" I do hope you can rest your mind. With the craziness in Senate we need a strong thinker like

you!"

" I will be totally rested come next week."

River stepped out the room and rushed down the hall.

She took the elevator to her room. When she opened the door

Bail was waiting for her.

" I'll miss you!"

" Dido! Tell Acaia she can only stay up untill 10:00. And no clubs. Oh, and don't let her drive the speeder."

" Okay." laughed Bail

River walked out onto the platform of her ship. She was taknig a little vacation. She stepped in the speeder and sat down.

Obi-Wan was sitting right next to her.

River and her knight in not-shining tunci rode off into the sunset.

A/N Whoooooooooo that chpater took me the longest. I really hope y'all like it and i really am tired and windburned from skiing.! R&R Also the whole club scene was for humor.

* * *


	12. He is not my father

Thanks for the review! By the way this chapter might upset a few people but DON'T PANIC! Everything turns out fine. R&R

* * *

" Ari... I need to know so much." 

Ari turned her head away from the waterfall. They were on Yano. Secluded, and only Ari knew why.

" Like what?" said Ari trying to be cheerful

" Acaia, is... is she my daughter?"

Ari walked away from the balcony.

" Yes." she smiled

" Why are we here!"

Obi-wan was supried to see Ari breaking down and almost crying. She never cried. Even when Qui-Gon had killed her father.

" Because, at the end of this week, everything will change."

" How?"

" Remember how I told you I thought Chancellor Palpatine knew? Well, I think he's persuaded Bail Organa, to.. to ask to marry me."

" So! Don't say yes!" said Obi-Wan wrapping his arms around Ari.

" I can't. First of all he thinks I love him and, it would be too supsicious."

" If he does know, what does he have against you, againts me?"

" I don't know but I need to figure it out."

Obi-Wan tried to calm her but couldn't help wondering what would happen to them.

* * *

" Acaia." 

" What."

" Your mother told me to get you up by now."

" Do you have to listen to her?" whined Acaia

" Yes." laughed Bail

" Fine. What chores do I have?" said Acaia walking out of her bedroom, not caring she hadn't cahnged out of her pajamas. Bail had lived here for five years anyway.

" Acaia, I have somthing important to tell you. You must promise no one else knows though. "

" Sure." said Acaia suspicously buttering her toast

" When your mother get's back, I'm going to propose to her."

Acaia didn't know why, but she should have been happy; she wasn't.

She faked it.

" Finally!" laghed Acaia

Bail smiled.

" I'm glad you agree."

* * *

Ari woke up late to find Obi-Wan was up, and she could smell something good downstairs. 

" I didn't know you could cook." laughed Ari walking downt he spiral staircase.

Obi-Wan turned around.

" I can! Trust me I learned how."

" Mmmhmm."

They both sat at the table.

" Ari we can pretend all we want, but reality will come soon." said Obi-Wan seroiusly.

" I have to marry him, Ben."

" I know."

" But why would the Chancellor do this!" yelled Obi-Wan

" I've been trying to figure that out. I feel the Dark side around him."

" I sense it also."

" I don't like leaving Acaia there by herself. We can't do anything here."

They both stood up after they were done eating.

" Don't worry my love, we would sense if she were in trouble."

* * *

" Acaia. Which ring would be better?" 

Acaia sighed, he had been doing this all morning.

" I say again I don't care."

" Come on Ace you msut have some opinion!"

_In fact I do! But it's that you don't marry my mother._

" I don't know the turquiose one!"

" Are you sure?"

Acaia stared back at him, looking much like her father.

" Yes." she lied

The doorbell rang. Bail went and got it. It was a messenger.

" Acaia has gotten a message from the Jedi Council. They would like to see her about her mother's.. um mission."

Bail looked confused. But Acaia knew exatcly what the messenger was talking about.

" I heard it Bail. I'll be right with them." smiled Acaia, looking much like her mother.

Acaia put on her best robes and headed towards the Council.

" Enter you may, young Acaia."

She bowed as she entered.

" You do of course know why you are here, Acaia."

She nodded. Mace Windu had always made her nervous.

" Well then, how is your mother's mission going?"

" She has a suspect."

The Jedi shifted in their seats.

" But I doubt you will believe her. I don't trust him either."

" Acaia don't be intimidated, weak minded you are not, this afraid of us, you should not be."

She swalloed her fear.

" The suspect, is.. Chancellor Palpatine."

All the Jedi looked shocked.

" This can't be!" replied Adi Gallia

Other Jedi shouted out. Acaia bravely raised her voice and said, " It is only a suspect. We cannot be sure. "

" This Council is closed. Acaia may I speak with you?" Mace Windu asked walking from his seat over to her.

" Of course, Master."

" Acaia, your mother has... a history I doubt she's told you."

Acaia stopped walking with him.

" What do you mean Master Windu?"

" Acaia, your mother was once a Jedi."

Acaia froze.

"What!" yelled Acaia

" Her name is Aridine Aailea Ry-Lyn. She had been ahving premintions so when you were born, we did not expell her because she was a great use to us."

" Master Windu, do you know who my father is?"

" No." said the Jedi master solemnly

" Why couldn't she tell me this?" Acaia asked angrily

" She was planning to. But, you were a very afraid young girl. She feared you would be angry. Do you know any Jedi teachings Acaia?"

" No, not really."

" Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate , hate... hate leads to suffering."

" I am not afraid."

He stared her hard in the face. As if she reminded him of someone.

" You may leave." he said, suddenly realizing something

* * *

" It was a wonderful trip. But Anikan needs me and I know you have a daughter at home." smiled Obi-Wan sropping off River at her appartment.

" Goodbye." nodded River

Obi-Wan nodded and sat back down in his speeder. _Don't marry him Ari, don't do it my love, _thought Obi-Wan. Even though, he knew he would propse tonight.

Acaia rushed to the door as soon as her mother walked in.

" Liar!" yelled Acaia

" Ace? What is up with you?"

" Mace Windu told me everything!"

River turned sheet white.

" What?" snapped River angrily

" So? Who's my father?" yelled Acaia

" You... I..."

" Who?"

Bail walked into the room. They exchanged glances.

" You want the truth?"

She gave Bail a look.

" He is standing right behind you."

Bail looked shcoked but he got was she was doing.

" Im sorry we couldn't tell you Ace."

Acaia smiled.

" You can't fool me. Your not my father." and at that she rushed out of the room. She needed to see Master Yoda.

_

* * *

_


	13. Darth Arix

Sorry about that weird cut off... i bet you see my twist already... dang't ! Lol oh well ah yes

let's just say that there's a Kenobi _addition _soon!

* * *

" Ace!" screamed Ari following her daughter. 

" You lied to me! I need to know the truth!" yelled Acaia with a slight glint in her eye.

Ari stopped, she breathed in deeply, the Force was telling her to let her go.

" Go ahead, but only trouble will come of this."

Ace marched ahead just as confidently as before. She was almost at the Jedi Council when;

" Acaia such a pleasure may I have a word?" said Palpatine

Ace looked iritated. " Of course."

Palpatine lead her to his office.

" Take a seat young Acaia!"

" Why have you brought me here?"

" I heard about your um.. run in with Master Windu. Terrible your mother couldn't tell you., but she did break the Jedi Code. Odd, how the father wasn't expelled."

He had caught her by the throat, and wasn't letting go, she leaned forward more intently.

Palpatine faked shock. " She didn't tell you? Neither did Mace Windu? I would have thought..."

Acaia was hating her mother more and more every second.

" Tell me who my father is." she finally blurted out

Palpatine smirked.

" I hope you don't feel offended, but before I tell you your father, you must know something." he face became stern. " All the Jedi Council wants is to make sure you are not trained. You could be a very _powerful_ Jedi. They fear you."

" That's not true." spit Ace angrily

" Sadly it is. You see young Skywalker wasn't supposed to be trained, and now he's the most powerful Jedi we have ever seen. Even Yoda didn't want him trained. They don't want compitition."

Acaia felt herself feeding on his every word. She did though have enough Kenobi in her to come back to her senses.

" My mother is right!"

He looked extremly angry.

" Your mother was the worst example of a Jedi!" he caught himself, he needed her, he couldn't scare her away. " I lost my temper there. Let me continue. Your father is a Jedi."

Ace closed her eyes, it was what she had feared.

" He was the top of his class, and it was unfair that your mother was the _only one punished._"

She already hated her father, already felt herself boiling with hatred.

" Your mother was so promising, but for some reason, your father they felt, deserved to stay."

" Why didn't they expell him!" yelled Ace finally losing control of herself, and handing herself over to the Chancellor.

Palpatine felt her in his hands, she could not slip away now.

" I have always liked your mother. Your _father_ on the other hand, I hate him dearly."

" Who is it? " she said angrily

" There is much power on the Dark side. " Chancellor Palpatine turned around towards her, his eyes gleaming red.

" I will do anything you say, Master."

" You are now to be called Darth Arix."

" Yes, Master. Please tell me who my father is."

" Your father is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

" Obi-wan." whispered Ari 

" Mmmmhmm?" he said lazily

" Get up, I have to tell you something important."

" Whazitabout?"

" Get up!"

Obi-wan finally got out of his bed.

" Are you okay? Your shaking."

" Obi-wan I... I'm pregnant."

" What? I mean that's great, but compilcating."

" A bit."

" You have to tell Bail it's his."

Ari was crying, " I know. Obi-wan, it you don' want to ru-"

" How would this ruin my life? Don't worry." said Obi-Wan smiling.

" The ball is tonight. He's going to propose tonight."

* * *

River stood outside the large ballroom wating for Ace. She checked her watch a billion times before she showed. Finally she showed up. 

" Where have you been?"

Ace walked towards her.

" Securing our future."

River rolled her eyes.

" C'mon we're late."

They two women stepped into a dazzled ballroom. Music was playing loudly and every politican seemed to be there.

Bail came up and took River's arm. River faked a painful smile.

A young seantor asked Ace to dance. Whlie dancing, Ace kept a close watch on Bail and her mother.

An hour and a half later, Bail got down on one knee, and proposed.

" Of course." cried River hugging Bail as the others clapped. Of course only Ace knew they were tears of sadness, not joy.

" Bail," whispered River, " I.. I'm pregnant."

" That's wonderful! You only found out this week?"

" Yes. I wasn't paying any attention."

He embraced her again.

" I will never leave you River."

* * *

_HEHEHEH Im soooooooooo evil1! Well i hope you liked it! It was a bit short but oh well, i needed a good clifhanger!_

_ R&R! _


	14. You're gonna regret that

Here we go! Chapter 14! Anakin is finally a character, but then he leaves with Padme, don't worry he'll be a chracter it's just that the timing didn't work out so great!  
Oh yes, I have a new character! Go me!

* * *

" Go to the planet of Yano. There are some sepratists there that need to be dealt with." 

" Yes, Master."

A taller, and odly older looking Acaia pulled down her hood to reveil that her hair was no longer auburn, but black. Her robes and tunic were black also, so in the night, she was almost unoticable.

She walked unto a balcony where a speeder was waiting for her. As she sat in it, she felt a tremor in the force, it was little but she knew it meant she was in danger. She, being ignorant, ignored it. the speeder sped off into the night,

She arrived on Yano, the planet on which her mother had almost been killed. It was still dark, the long nights of Yano would play to Ace's advantage. She ran from tree to tree, watching out for guards.

Soon she spotted the new palace. The old one had been blown up by her father, she had been told. She jumped up to the window. Senators were discussing something in a language Ace didn't understand. She moved to a window away from the politicians. Acaia moved the window open quietly, and slipped in to the palace. They started speaking Ace's language:

" What about that suspected terrorist? That black robed one that killed those people in east Courrasant?"

A tall, redish-blonde haired, young, handsome seantor spoke up.

" I think she's a sith."

" Gustafa! A sith?"

" You forget he's only 17!" Laughed another seanator.

" Only a sith deals in absolutes! She said she hated those agaisnt the Republic."

" She's not a sith! Just an extremely angry person!"

Gustafa shook his head.

" Watch out!" yelled the oldest senator.

" Not a sith, eh?" laughed Ace. Holding her red lightsaber under the old senator's chin. She cut off his head.

The other two tried to run. She through he lightsaber at them, killing them both. It flew back to her.

Gustafa put his hands in his robes, and pulled out a lightsabre.

Acaia looked shocked. " Fine then Jedi, have it your way."

Ace jumped unto the table, so did Gustafa. Ace was definately quicker, but had not been trained as long as Gustafa had. Ace threw Gustafa back but, Gustafa had already figured out her pattern.

Run.Jump.Strike. He was suprised, though of the girl's power.

" So? Does the Jedi Council know that Gustafa of Yano is a Jedi?"

" As much as they know your mother is married to Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Gustafa then quickly kicked her unconcious.

Ace woke up clutching her head. She was in a large, pink room. She closed her eyes again, she hated pink.

_So that's what that damn tremor was!_ Thought Ace

" So," said Gustafa entering the room, " You're Acaia Norelle?"

" You sound suprised."

" I expected you-"

" Older?"

" Well, yes."

Acaia stood up.

" Let me go."

Gustafa laughed. " Me? Let you go?"

Ace pushed the hair out of her face.

" I don't have transportation. I could feel you take my speeder. What could I do now?"

" I'm not stupid. You're working for someone. They would help you!"

Ace picked up a table ornamnet and continued to talk.

" So. Tell me about yourself." she said while throwing the ornament up and down.

* * *

" Who is she?" asked Anakin 

" The senator? You know who she i-" said Obi-Wan

" No. Not Padme, that tall blonde one."

" Oh! You mean River Organa."

" She's not offically an Organa yet."

" Well yes but, she will be anyways."

" Why are you spending so much time with her?"

" Were old friends and I have not been spending that much time with her."

" Mmhmm."

" What?"

" How do you know her then?"

" I met her a long time ago on one of my missions!"

Anakin shook his head.

" What? you don't believe me?"

" Not really, master."

Obi-Wan looked frustrated.

" You cannot have this attitude while protecting Seantor Amidala!"

Anakin took a deep breath. " I'm sorry, master."

* * *

" What? Don't try to change the subject!" 

Ace stood up and walked over to Gustafa, who was taller than her by at least a foot.

" Has anyone ever told you that you're very tall?"

" Well yes but- STOP DOING THAT!" said Gustafa, who was laughing.

" So, you're a violent terrorist?"

" Apparently."

" I don't believe it."

" Looks can be decieving."

" I know."

Gustafa stepped in closer.

" Today's my 16th birthday."

" Happy Birthday."

Ace smiled, showing the old side of her. Gustafa saw the good-side of her fighting her evil side, and the good side was fighting like hell.

And without thinking, Gustafa leaned in and kissed her. Ace pulled away for a second and said:

" You're gonna regret that." and then continued kissing.

* * *

" Anakin get up." 

" I'm up."

" Good. You're leaving today and I want you to _behave. _She is a politician."

Anakin smiled. " I'll behave, and you should too."

Obi-wan laughed,

" What do you mean?"

Anakin smiled again.

" Anakin! If you mean Seantor Organa, you are mistaken." laughed Obi-Wan

" May the Force be with with you."

" May the Force be with you also."

* * *

So... romance Anakin figuring out stuff, avery pregnant senator/jedi who's engaged to someone she doesn't want to marry! 

i realize that Ari wasn't in thi chapter but sometiems that happens!

* * *


	15. Princess Acaia?

Here we go...again

* * *

Ari wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to scream. She did however know that she was going to loose her sanity if she didn't so _something._ Ace was evil one second and good the next, and that is probably worse than just being evil, or just being good, because the were impossible to predict. 

Ari was due in barely under 3 weeks. She was frantic with worry, considering the fact she knew that her son/daughter would be in danger the moment he/she was born. Because after that Ari knew she couldn't protect the baby. Obi-Wan had been trying to comfort her, but her dreams of the baby's death kept her absolutely impossible to even speak to.

She would reach out fo the Force and all she would get was, _You broke the Jedi Code and this is what you get for it! _ She was lost and no one was looking for her.

* * *

Two weeks later it seemed that nothing would ever harm her again, because she was holding her son safely in her arms. Keene Benjammin was healthy and sported a pair of the brightest. bluest eyes Ari had ever seen. 

" I don't even remember what I was so worried about!" laughed Ari

" Ari, calm down! You've been crazy all week!" laughed Obi-Wan

" Well I'm sorry my son is healthy and not cut into little pieces!"

" I realize that. But, Ari d'you think maybe, he should..."

" Be a Jedi? No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. We would be found out and it is too dangerous!"

" But..."

" No. And that's final!"

" Ari, they're goning to sense his presence."

" And I will refuse." yelled Ari while setting Keene down is his crib."

* * *

" Have you seen her?" 

" No Gustafa. your highness, I think she's already left."

Gustafa ran his hand through his hair. " Are you sure?"

" Yes, Sir."

" And please don't call me Sir."

" Yes S- I mean Gustafa."

Gustafa ran wildly to his speeder and without thinking, went off to Courrasant.

The young Senator's speeder arrived at Courrasant around mid-evening and Gustafa had no plan.

He slowly but surely found his way to the Organa household. It was a large penthouse close to the Jedi temple.

Gustafa knocked and a short, plump maird answered the door.

She gasped, " It's the prince!"

Other maids and servents quickly took notice. " The prince!" " The Yano high prince!"

Ari heard the commotion and ran down the spiral staricase to the Great Hall. She stopped at the last step.

" Your highness."

" Your highness. I was wondering if your daughter is here."

The maids completely stopped what they were doing.

The woman that anwsered the door spoke up. " She's a suspected terrorist and sith she would not live here."

" That's enough Adeliade." snapped Ari " Come with me your highness."

Ari showed Gustafa to a room on the main floor.

" Coffee? Tea? Milk?"

" No thank you."

" Your highness, you must know..."

" That she is evil? I know, I know but... I sense good in her and I think I can change her!"

Ari set down her coffee. " She's in an apartment in the industrial area. Sector J-77."

" Thank you. You will not regret this."

" Yes, yes. But I am afraid one does not stop being evil so quickly."

" You must trust me."

" I do, your highness. Oh and Gustfafa,"

" Yes?"

" She doesn't know you're the crown prince does she?"

" No. When I met her I was acting like a senator. Yano is small and Gustafa is a common name."

* * *

" Here it is, sector J-77." said Gustafa to himself. 

Gustafa stepped out of the speeder and unto the platform of the apartment. It smelled like an odd colgone.

As he walked through the apartment he heard whispers of " The prince..." or " Yano's royal stud."

He finnaly found Ace's room. He knocked twice, and a shocked Acaia opened the door.

" What the hell are you doing here."

" You do realize your mother lives in a palace and you lice here? Not a wise choice, eh?" laughed Gustafa

Ace cracked a smile. " Um.. er come in."

Before Ace shut the door a passerby said, " Oh my God! It's the prince!"

" The prince?" asked Ace

" Umm.. well," he cleared his throat, " When you met me, and killed my colleges, I was pretending to be a senator for protection."

" So you're a prince? As in you'll be a king?"

" Well, yes."

" Then why the hell did you chase down a terrorist!"

" Becasue I believe there's good in you."

Ace rolled her eyes.

Gustafa took Ace by the arms and lead her to the balcony.

" Acaia, I know there's good in you. I want to love you, but I can't with you being a whatever you are!"

" Well, I'm sorry! You didn't exactly tell me you were a prince!"

" What does that have to do with anything? And don't change the subject."

" You don't even know me."

" Yes, but I want to! Don't you understand? I've never wanted to uncover so much about a person in my life! Just give up the evil act and stop hurting innocent people!"

Ace started crying, but it looked like she was fighting it. " You don't undertand."

" Oh yes I do. My father, the king, has had me betrothed to the most foul person in the universe, and I can't say anything about it unless I object and have a bride of royal blood before my eightenneth birthday, which is in one month. I want you to be that bride."

Ace was crying freely. " I can't, he'll kill you, and everyone that I love."

" Who?"

" He'll destory you're life."

" Tell me who and we can end this!"

" No, there is no way for you to marry me."

" Yes there is."

" What?" said Ace wipeing her tears.

* * *

MWAHAHHAH! You'll have to wait to see Gustafa's brilliant plan. R&R  



	16. Things she shouldn't have heard

Sorry it took me so long to update! Really, I am. I didn't have any idea where the story was going, but I finally got it. So here we go ( for the 16th time) lol

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

_ " Long live Prince Gustafa and Princess Ilian. Future rulers of Yano."_

_ Gustafa and a beautiful dark-haired woman smiled and nodded at a large crowd of Yanesse people._

_ Gustafa turned to Ilian and said, " It worked."_

_ Ilian took his hand, " Yes is did."_

_ End Flashback_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It had been three years. Three very, very, very ( ect.) long years for Ari. Gustafa's brillian plan, had worked. But faking Acaia's tragic death and then making up a Lady Ilian to replace her and marry Gustafa wasn't exactly something Ari was really pysched about.

But yet, Ari knew her daughter was safe and free. And no longer a sith/terroist, she thought and hoped.

Keene, on the other hand, was 3, engergetic, and very much did not know when was the appropriate time to use the Force. He usually thought it would charming if he levetated pastiries at galla's and balls. Still, Ari had sucessfully kept him from being taken...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan sat in a transpoting speeder looking at Anakin walk away with the politicians. Luckily, that wasn't him. They had saved the Chancellor today, well actually Anakin did. Obi-Wan was carried unconscuious on the escape. Obi-Wan chuckled to himslef. He could see Ari exact reaction when she found out. Shocked, angry, and she would say, " I didn't know Anakin was so strong!" He smiled, but then frowned. Now that Ace didn't "exist." He had no reason to go and see Ari, or as he called her now Mrs. Senator Organa. He felt anger, but then calmed himself. She had married him for safety, only safety.

He arrived at the Jedi Temple. He was tired and went up to his quarters right away. When he stepped in, something didn't feel right. BAM! Then it hit him. Her force signature had never been stronger.

Ari jumped at him, but he grabbed her and threw her on the sleep/couch. She laughed hilarioulsy, she didn't look 35, she looked 17 again.

" You still have fast reflexes, for an old man." she said catching her breath.

" I'm old?" he laughed letting her get up.

" Come by tomorrow. You can see him, Bail will be gone."

" Oh, so it's just Bail now?"

Ari rolled her eyes. " Very funny. He is my husband you know."

" A forced one."

" Speaking of the Force, Keene has some problems. He can't really control himself."

" Of course he can't. He's not a youngling at the Jedi Temple."

" Obi-Wan, we've discussed this!" she said rasing her voice, " I'm giving him a normal life. If he happens to fall in love at least he can marry without hiding it!"

" I just wanted to fight alongside my son, that's all. Maybe even train him. I mean Anakin is a full knight now."

Ari sat down on the couch. " I don't ..."

" Ari, If I trained him, and watched over him. Things would be much safer. And, he could be a jedi!"

" No!" She stood up again, " And that's final." Ari walked out of his room.

" Women."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Chancellor Palaptine, the Yanesse princess is here for your meeting."

" Thank you, send her in."

They talked for an hour on many things but one central thing kept comming up...

" I am here to discuss the war on Yano. We are a peaceful planet and are hiding nothing. Your soilders need to leave our land."

The Chancellor sighed. " Your highness! It is not your people! It is the East Yanesse. They are fighting!"

" Well, they would stop if you stopped sending troops!"

" We can discuss this tomorrow."

" Yes, we can. And anyways I have a meeting with Senator River Organa so I must be going." Ilian stood up, bowed and left the room.

As she left Chancellor Palpatine thought, "_ Who are you, Princess Ilian?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ari was doing dishes in her lavish penthouse near the senate buliding. They didn't have maids, because Ari refused to do so. She was extremely tired, any mother of a toddler would be.

Ilian ( Ace) was nearing her mother's penthouse, she snuck in quietly because she knew the security code. She saw her mother slaving over a sink in a marble kitchen.

Ace laughed to herself, _A jedi washing dishes..._ she thought. She snuck up quietly behind her, sheieding her Force signature.

" Boo!" she yelled

Ari screamed and almsot dropped, what looked like, a very expensive plate. She caught it with the Force of course.

" Don't do that! You know I don't like that!" she yelled.

" I know, I know. But I couldn't resist. So, how are things going."

" Fine and dandy." she said sarcastically

" No, really. You can't lie to me."

" Your father still wants him to be a jedi."

" He still hasn't given up?"

" Nope. But pretty soon he'll be too old." she laughed finishing up the last plate.

" Mom, I need a little time to myself, can I borrow a speeder? If I use one of mine I'll have 50 guards following me."

" Is that the only reason you came?"

" No." she smiled as Ari handed her a key.

" Please, don't wreck it. OR get caught. OR do anything you would be embarrased to see on the news."

" Trust me!" she yelled leaving the apartment. She walked into the hanger and found the speeder. It was close topped. Her mother was a security freak. She got in and only thought about flying. No politics.

She flew around for awhile, then decided to go by some other senator's apartments, jsut because she had to see where many of her friends lived.

She was coming by her good friend Padme's penthouse. It was quite large, but not anything to crazy. _Not like her hair..._ thought Ace ( Ilian)

She stopped around back planning to suprise her.. but then she saw him. Anakin Skywalker. What was he doing there? They were talking on a balcony. She knew eavesdropping was wrong but... She got out of her speeder quietly,and climbed around the windows to hear better.

" No, no it's because I'm so in love with you."

" So love has blinded you?"

A speeder went by shieling Ace from Anakin's reply. But she knew Jedi's weren't alowwed to love. He did her him laugh. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She quickly went back to her speeder and got away as fast as possible. As she speed away towards her home, she coudn't help but cry and she also coudn't help but think..._ I have a bad feeling about this._

XXXXX

A/N yay! I wrote again! Whoo hoo. Please R&R! And no I don't know if Keene will be a Jedi! I haven't decided yet!


End file.
